


Afternoon Tutoring

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an entire semester of crushing hard on one of her classmates, Pearl gets approached by her by sheer chance and luck. But she soon learns that her tutee had much more in mind to learn besides calculus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Una solicitud de tumblr.

Pearl waited outside the house, clutching her school materials close to her and tapping her foot restlessly. For the evening she was supposed to be tutoring her classmate, the classmate that just so happened to be unbearably attractive, and the classmate that she had been side-eyeing ever since she transferred from some fancy all-women’s college in England. She had approached her about tutoring just yesterday, and Pearl found it hard to form words after the first “hello.”

Her parents were a couple of pleasant women who were severely worried about their daughter’s academic standing. Her classmate had stated that she came to her herself, but her parents wanted to pay her for her time and didn’t take no for an answer (twenty-five an hour to be exact). Their daughter texted her that day saying come around half an hour after her classes were finished. Pearl still couldn’t believe her “crush” (if she could call it that, since her attraction was purely physical) was perhaps mere feet behind the door she was waiting at. She was mentally preparing to spend a few hours with her. _Alone._ Her heart started hammering when she finally heard the doorknob rattle.

A tall, dark-skinned beauty of a woman stood before her, clad in nothing but a pair of joggers, a sports bra, and a letterman jacket. Her hair was tied back, forming a large puff at the base of her head, giving the full view of the most peculiar eyes Pearl had ever seen- one colored blue, the other a deep shade of violet. Even the second time around, Pearl stammered, causing her face to grow hot.

“Garnet!” A nervous, cracked chuckle left her body along with her very soul. “Good afternoon! Ah- may I come in?”

“Of course.” Garnet smirked, as if knowing some sort of unknown, obvious secret that Pearl didn’t. “Come in.”

Pearl nodded, averting her gaze to the ground and following Garnet into the hall leading to the living room. A myriad of thoughts were chasing each other in her head. _I can’t believe this is happening, oh stars, does my hair look okay? Is my face too red? Oh,_ why _did I decide to wear a skirt today of all days? She must think I’m so high-strung, so stupid-_

“My mothers won’t be home for a while. You can sit on the couch if you’d like.” Garnet indicated the sofa in the middle of the room, sitting across from the blank TV. Pearl took a seat at the couch and set her binder and notebooks down on the coffee table next to a calculus book, a set of keys, and a few unorganized papers next to a homework list. She swallowed, trying to refocus.

“Do you want something to drink, Pearl?” Garnet called from the kitchen. “You look a bit thirsty.”

Pearl shivered at the sound of Garnet’s voice, so deep and yet still smooth and feminine. “Water! Water will be fine!” She said, feeling the urge to sink into the cushions when she heard her voice frequent several octaves once more.

The taller woman came in with two glasses of water and set them down, then took her place next to Pearl, leaving just enough tension-saturated space between them. She then yawned and stretched, and Pearl couldn’t help but glance sideways to chance a peak at the prevalent ridges of her sculpted abdominals. Her jaw shook with the effort of not letting it drop when Garnet shrugged her letterman off, rolling back hard shoulders and flexing her biceps.

“You like what you see?” Pearl’s eyes shot back up to Garnet’s, her lips lined with another cheeky smirk.

“What?”

“I asked if you liked what you saw.” The other girl reaffirmed. “Since you were looking so intently.”

Pearl’s face grew, if possible, redder with embarrassment. “I’m terribly sorry, we should get to work.” She reached forward and took her binder, flipping through the pages if not for something constructive to do before she burst into flames. “What are you working on right now?”

“Determining the shapes of graphs from derivatives.”

“Ah, yes. Do you know your derivative number rules? Let’s start with this problem.” She directed a slender finger to a rather simple warm-up. “Try it and tell me each rule you’re using to find the derivative of each part.”

Garnet nodded. “Constants are zero, the product rules applies for powers, and the chain rule applies for functions within functions, so this one is three…”

Pearl stared incredulously at her tutee, amazed as her pencil began racing down her paper effortlessly, not even stopping at the graphs. The front of the paper was finished within twenty minutes. After looking in the back of the textbook, she found that they were all right.

“What did you even need a tutor for…?” Pearl said under her breath as she stared awestruck at Garnet’s paper. The seemingly genius-in-question was laying back against the couch, her hands resting behind her head.

“I don’t really _need_ one.” She said, glancing sideways at Pearl. 

A crease formed between Pearl’s eyebrows. “Then why did you ask me for help?”

“You’re cute.” She said simply. “And I wanted to get you alone. So I told my mothers about you, and they were all for you being my tutor. Not without getting paid though.”

Pearl’s face flushed. “Oh! Well, I… thank you.” She tried to keep her eyes from wandering everywhere but Garnet’s. “But isn’t it a bit dishonest to just be wasting time, and your parents’ money-”

“Think of it as a bonus, among other things.” Garnet leaned closer. “They think you’re helping me with school, I get to have you on my couch, and you get paid for it.”

Pearl was trembling by now, but she could barely register what was happening. “And how long exactly do you want me to ‘tutor’ you?”

“As long as it takes to understand the material.”

Her odd-colored eyes shifted downwards for a second, and Pearl’s widened. “Are you sure?”

“We don’t have to do anything.” She put her hands up quickly and gave Pearl a warm smile. “I do enjoy being in your company, as well as looking at you, just as you do with me.”

“What! I- I’ve never done that, I-!”

“You’re not exactly good at hiding how you look at me in school, Pearl.”

“Oh _god_ …” Peal could have kicked herself. She was the least-transparent person she knew. She couldn’t keep even a crush to herself without giving it all away. Garnet chuckled, a deep, jarring sound that made Pearl’s palms sweat.

“No need to be embarrassed. You could show me what you think of when you look at me if that’ll help.”

“It would… I mean, I hope that’s not…” Pearl’s words caught in her throat as she followed hypnotizing hues of blue and violet, slowly registering the other woman’s strong body lifting itself up and over her until she was straddling her. Pearl observed her face clouding over with lust, glancing down to her tender-looking, plump and moistened lips, her collarbone, the curve of her breasts just underneath her sports bra, her crested stomach, and the thick, musculature of her thighs. Her entire body emanated power. Pearl wanted to be _consumed_ by her.

“Go on.” Garnet muttered low in her throat.

Pearl reached forward wordlessly and began tugging at the waistband of Garnet’s joggers, pushing them down to unveil a pair of maroon boyshorts that hugged her tightly. She grazed her fingertips against her stomach and slipped them underneath the boyshorts. Her fingers brushed against thick, soft curls. She trailed them lower, heart racing, prodding gently, parting folds-

“ _Mmh_.” Garnet’s hips pushed forward against Pearl’s hand. She bit her lip and smiled when Pearl’s confidence grew and she moved her hand over a wider area, taking in all that she could just to see what reactions it would illicit from the goddess above her. Garnet was so silent, she couldn’t help but see which exact touch would get just a little bit more out of her. She chanced at sliding her fingers around her opening, reveling in the growing wetness, probing it just slightly and slowly letting it sink within her host. A low hiss of breath escaped between Garnet’s teeth and she laid an urgent hand over Pearl’s. Pearl gently withdrew her digit.

“Is it too much for you?”

“No, no. You’re just not getting enough.” Garnet removed Pearl’s hand from her boyshorts and lowered her head to kiss her, slowly at first, then increasing in intensity. She trailed hot kisses down her neck, then lifted her blouse and bra up to leave crude marks on her breasts. The entire time Pearl was whimpering and squirming, pushing herself up against Garnet, seeking any release of tension. Garnet wasted no time in lifting Pearl’s skirt up, pulling her panties to the side and diving right into her.

Pearl gasped, instantly overwhelmed by the feeling of Garnet’s tongue swirling and pressing against her. She used the very tip of her tongue for directed pleasure on Pearl’s clit, licking it mercilessly until Pearl’s sinewy legs were shaking violently, then switched to a gentle touch while using the flat of her tongue to, at the very least, bring her back to her senses. Her impatience was apparent when she started sucking, using strong hands to pin her legs straight back so that not one inch of skin was safe from her tongue’s rapid movements.

Pearl could barely control her body’s movements. Sensory overload took hold of her body until her hips were bucking out of control against Garnet’s face. When she finally came down, her chest was heaving and her clothes and hair were a disheveled mess. Garnet observed her handiwork with a smile, rubbing her thumb against her lips

“I think that’s enough tutoring for today.” She placed swift kisses over Pearl’s thighs and stomach before replacing her skirt and blouse. “I’ve learned quite a bit.”

It took a while before Pearl could register that Garnet was addressing her. She sat up slowly, blinking from her daze. “I… I don’t think I’ve had any other sessions that have been quite as good as that one.”

Garnet smirked. “Feel free to come back for more.”

Pearl smiled meekly at Garnet. Her fiery, irrational crush for Garnet was still there, but now that her wildest fantasy was lived, it only left room for raunchier ones. She decided she definitely wouldn’t mind coming back.

“I’ll take you back home.” Garnet asked, standing up and pulling her joggers back on.

Pearl followed suit, straightening her ruffled attire as much as she could. “Oh it’s only a short busride away, I-”

“I insist.” Garnet took her car keys from the coffee table and went to go hold the door open for Pearl. “You don’t want to be tired. I think I’ll need your services again tomorrow, especially since there’s a test on Friday.”

Pearl blushed. “Absolutely.”


End file.
